


Lunch

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scholarlydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/gifts).



“Alright, Persephone,” Hades said, rising. “Are you clear on what’s needed for this project?”

Persephone also stood. “Yes, I’m all set. I’ll let you know if something comes up, though.” She smiled up at him. “Do you want to go grab lunch?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. Why don’t you come with me to my office so I can drop off these files and then we can head out.” Hades gestured Persephone out of the conference room ahead of him. As she walked past him his eyes dropped to the hypnotic sway of her hips. He stifled a groan as he watched her swing them out of the way to maneuver around the door then back the other way, fluid, graceful movements emphasizing the full curves of her body. By now he’d seen those curves in every possible state of dress (and undress), and he still couldn’t get enough.

Back at his office, Hades once again gestured Persephone through the door ahead of him. As they walked in she suddenly stopped. “Gods, these shoes are so uncomfortable!” She bent over to attend to the offending shoe, putting her shapely bottom, encased in a snug light pink skirt, on full display.

This time Hades couldn’t suppress the groan. She straightened and whirled around, a blush staining her cheeks in a most becoming way.

“Kore,” he breathed, like a prayer.

The expression on her face changed from one of surprise to one of sly recognition, her eyes flashing comprehension back to his; she knew that tone. With a mischievous smile she slowly raised her hands and started unbuttoning her white blouse, each pop of a button revealing another tantalizing inch of soft pink flesh. She pulled the tails of the blouse out of her skirt, undid the last two buttons, and then spread it open to reveal a white bra so sheer that the dark pink of her areolas were clearly visible even from where he stood. As he watched, her nipples drew up into taut nubs, clear evidence of her arousal.

The stack of files dropped from his nerveless fingers, papers scattering across the floor. He crossed the room in one long stride and swept her up in his arms, claiming her mouth with his. He groaned against her lips at the feel of her breasts pressing against his chest as she ardently returned his kiss, her sweet pink tongue probing between his lips.

Hades deepened the kiss, one hand sliding down to grasp her round, soft bottom. His hand slid down further still, finding the hem of her skirt and slowly starting to pull it up.

Persephone broke off the kiss and unbuttoned Hades suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Maintaining eye contact, he released her so he could let it slide down his arms and onto the floor, then his fingers started on the buttons on his own shirt. After four he gave up and pulled it over his head, revealing his scarred, muscled torso.

Persephone met his gaze with hungry eyes as she pulled down the zipper at the back of her skirt and started to pull it down over her hips. She laughed a throaty, seductive laugh as he yanked the shirt over his head. When he emerged from the cloud of white fabric, she stood in front of him in nothing but the sheer bra, a garter belt, and thigh-high stockings.

Hades did a double take as his eyes raked over her body, lighting on the pink thatch covering her mound. _No underwear. Fates!_

He growled then, low, stalking slowly toward her like a cat on the hunt. She backed up at his approach until her ass hit the edge of desk and she was trapped. She smirked up at him. He caught her chin in one hand and lowered his mouth to hers. With the other hand he made short work of the fastenings on his trousers and, not bothering to even pull them down past his hips, released his hard, aching member.

It was Persephone’s turn to groan as she felt the hot length of him pressing against her abdomen. She broke off the kiss, gasping. “Fates, Hades. Please. I need it.”

Without a word, Hades lifted her up so she was seated on his desk. Persephone leaned back on her hands, and spread her legs for him, hips ever-so-slightly thrusting up toward him. He gently slipped a finger between her plump folds, relishing the feel of her soft curls brushing against his knuckles, gauging how ready she was.

She was very ready.

Hades withdrew his fingers and held them up to inhale the sweet, musky scent of her. With a growl, he hooked his arms under her knees, firmly grasped her waist, and lifted her to his chest. One more deep kiss, and then they held each others eyes as he slowly lowered her down onto his throbbing cock.

Persephone’s groan crescendoed from a husky sigh to a full-throated “AH!” of satisfaction as he slid slowly deeper until at last he was sheathed in her to the hilt. A few beats of blissful silence as they simply enjoyed the feeling of being joined again, and then Hades began to move.

His hips beat a slow, slapping rhythm against her thighs as he held her immobilized against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled herself closer to him, breathed every sigh and moan and endearment into his ear as he stretched and stroked her most intimate places.

Gradually the speed of his thrusts increased, stoking the fire of need in both of them. Persephone locked her arms around his neck, using him for leverage to raise her hips to slam back into him, the sensation of him striking the deepest part of her coaxing out rhythmic, wordless cries as the white-hot knot of arousal in her tightened.

The ache in Hades’s loins had grown almost unbearable but he was determined that she would finish first. He pumped vigorously, feeling her start to tremble around him.

“That’s it, sweetness,” he panted, “that’s it. Come for me, love. Kore, come for me.”

Her cries grew louder with each thrust and, at his last breathless entreaty, she wailed her release as she clamped down around him. Hades continued to thrust through the powerful orgasm, and Persephone drew ragged breaths between hoarse howls of pleasure as it continued longer than she even thought possible.

At last Hades was at the brink and couldn’t hold back any longer. “I’m going to come. Kore, I’m going to come!” He groaned his completion into her shoulder, thrusting once, twice, three times more as his finish filled her, hot and slick.

They stood that way for long moments, joined, trembling, clinging to each other in the ecstasy of fulfillment.

At last Persephone raised her head and looked at him from under eyelids heavy with satiation.

“Are we still going to have lunch?”


End file.
